


oneshots

by april_k15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april_k15/pseuds/april_k15
Summary: drapetomania(n.) an overwhelming urge to run away
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	oneshots

drapetomania  
(n.) an overwhelming urge to run away

but you, who is always the life of the party, you, who everyone looks up to and depends on. you're irreplaceable. 

but im not. who would want me anyways? cold, sullen, always running away whenever you get close no, you're better suited with the sun bright and warm, while i bleed away in the shattered remains of what once loved you. and i dont want to hate you, or him, the person you replaced me with, but its just so hard, so i'll go, if that keeps you happy

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, so comments and feedback are always welcomed!  
> cross posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_atsushira/status/1355989040819032065)


End file.
